Formation of iPS cells (see Patent Document 1) significantly progresses the fields including a regenerative medicine, tissue engineering and cell engineering. Evaluation of a cell status and evaluation of effects and impacts of a medicine on cells are highly demanded. Especially in neuron cells, a method of generating neuron cells from embryo-stem cells such as iPS cells has been established (see Patent Document 2). An effective way to evaluate neuron cells is sought.
An evaluation method of neuron cells often involves using an electrode array (see Patent Documents 3 to 5). The neuron cells function not as a cell simple substance, but as a circuit or a neural network. An evaluation method of the neural network involves locally applying electrical stimulation (see Patent Document 3), breaking a part of neurites and evaluating a recovery process (see Patent Document 4) or the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-188860
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-525210
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-122953
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-118817
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-329672
Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-008173